Kerric Oreshield(tdeiblerjr)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Barbarian Wild Rager Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CG Languages: Dwarven, Common, Giant Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 16 +3 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts) CHA: 8 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 15 = (3) + FC (0) (Barbarian) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc 0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +5 = 1 (2) + CON (3) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = 1 (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = 1 (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 25% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greataxe: Attack: +4 = (1) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d12+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Throwing Axe: Attack: +4 = (1) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Thrown rng 10 Warhammer: Attack: +4 = (1) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Barbarian (1 round of rage) Darkvision: 60' vision in total darkness Defensive Training: +4 Dodge Bonus to AC vs. Giant Subtype Greed: +2 Appraise checks for non-magical goods containing precious metals and gems. Hatred: +1 TH vs. Orcs/Goblinoids Magic Resistant: Spell Resistance (5 + Character Level). May be lowered for 1 round as a standard action. –2 Concentration checks made in relation to arcane spells. Stability: +4 CMD vs. Bull Rush/Trip (when standing on the ground) Stonecunning: +2 Perception to notice unusual stonework. Recieves a check to notice such features when passing within 10' Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers;treat any weapon with the word "Dwarven" in it as martial weapon. Class Features Barbarian 1 Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium Armor and Shield All simple and martial weapons Uncontrolled Rage: wild rager's rage functions as normal, except that when she reduces a creatureto 0 or fewer hit points, she must attempt a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the barbarian's level + the barbarian's Constitution modifier) or become confused. For the remainder of her current turn, she attacks the nearest creature other than herself. On the following round, refer to the''confusion'' spell to determine her actions. At the end of this round, and each round thereafter, she can attempt a new saving throw to end the''confusion'' effect. The rounds during which she is confused do not count against the rounds she has spent raging that day, but she cannot end herrage voluntarily, nor can she use rage powers while confused. Fast Movement: A barbarian's land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian's land speed. Feats Extra Rage (1st LVL): You can rage for 6 additional rounds per day. Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Savage (Social): +1 to Knowledge nature and survival knowledge nature is a class skill. Indomitable (Faith): +1 trait bonus on will saving throws. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (4) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 *0 2 -4 +0 Appraise 1(3) 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 3 1 3 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 *0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal -1 0 *0 -1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 *0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 6 1 3 1 +1 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 4(6) 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -2 0 *0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand -2 2 0 2 -4 +0 Spellcraft 1 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival 5 1 3 0 +1 Swim 3 1 3 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 20 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Greatxae 20 gp 12 lb Throwing axe (4) 32 gp 8 lb Rations (8 days) 4 gp 8 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 gp 5 lb Flint and steel 1 gp 0 lb 50' Hemp Rope 1 gp 10 lb Waterskin 1.00 gp 4 lb Warhammer 12 gp 5 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Medium Heavy = Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 126 gp 75 lb Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 24 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:80 Height:4' Weight:160lbs Hair Color:Brown Eye Color:Hazel Skin Color:Tan Appearance:A rather Dishevelled dwarf who looks as if he last had clean and whole clothes about a decade ago. Demeanor:Generally cheerful but when his clan is brought up goes into a deep depression. Background Kerric was exiled from his clan for his inablity to work with others because he was more interested in brewing and cosuming alcahol. He also was a liability on the battlefield he was unable to distinguish between friend or foe.Since his exile kerrics been trying to rein inhis wild emotions so that he can reclaim his place in his clan. Unortunately rumors have reached his ear that he may be the last of his clan. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character